Cinderella
by Brooke Jackson
Summary: My Spin off of the Animated/Musical. This version is pretty DARK and a bit disturbing. WWE Superstars, Actors/Actress I don't owned
1. Casts

**CINDERELLA**

**CASTS**

Finn Balor as _**The Prince**_

Actress Logan Browning as _**Cinderella **_

Seth Rollins as _**Evil Kingslayer**_

Roman Reigns as _**Rollins Personal Guard/Friend **_

Alexa Bliss as _**Evil Step-Sister (1) **_

Sasha Banks as _**Evil Step-Sister (2) **_

Actor Kiefer Sutherland as _**King Thomas Balor**_

Actress Halle Berry as _**Queen Sophie Balor **_

Curt Hawkins as _**The Blacksmith/Finn's friend**_

Dean Ambrose as _**The Knight **_

Charlotte Flair as _**Good/Evil Fairy God Sister **_

Becky Lynch as _**Good Fairy God Sister **_

Triple H as _**King of Kings **_

Stephaine McMahon as _**Queendom (King's Wife) **_

Lisa Marie Varon (Former WWE Superstar) as _**Victoria (Evil Step Mother) **_

Elias as _**Magic magician **_

Actor Benicio Del Toro as _**King Victor Rollins **_

Actress K.D. Aubert as _**Eva (Cinderella's mother) **_

Actress Meryl Streep as _**Dr. Nora Flemming**_

Actor Tyler Posey as _**Young Victor Rollins**_

Actress Elza Gonzalez as _**Rita Rollins **_

Actor Lucas Till as _**Young Thomas Balor**_

Actress Mia Wasikowska as _**Young Dr. Nora Flemming **_

Actor Zac Efron as _**Adam **_

Actor Robert Richard as _** Kyle (Rollins servants) **_


	2. Escaping The Village

**1\. ESCPAPING THE VILLAGE**

_Many many years ago, far away land where a small village hidding away from a powerful and EVIL man name King Rollins. Many of his servants have escape from his DUNGON. Many have been slaughtered by his hands. _

_One of the survivors whom became free of her own will is young woman by the name of Eva. She escaped along with her close friend Victoria. They've been friends for many years since they were little girls. _

_**Now...Eva is about to give BIRTH**_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" __Eva screams out of PAIN _

_Victoria HOLDS her hand, "Its gonna be okay Eva. Your almost there" _

_"Ok Eva, one more PUSH come on"Regina said _

_Eva gave it all and did ONE more push screaming with all her might, __"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_The baby CRIES. Eva smiles crying. _

_"Its a GIRL. She is so beautiful" Regina replied _

_"Yes she is" Victoria said smiling with tears _

_Regina wraps the baby in a clean brown cloth gives her to Eva. _

_"Here you GO" _

_"My beautiful little girl.. I LOVE you so much" Eva said kissing her on the forehead. The little girl stop crying. _

_"What will her name be?" Regina asked _

_"CINDERELLA" _

_"Cinderella. That's a beautiful name" Victoria replies _

_"It is. Regina, Victoria, thank you for everything you've done" _

_"You are quite welcome my dear. I won't be far. You and the little one needs REST. I'll check on you both. Victoria" _

_"I'm a stay with her" Victoria said _

_"Of course"_

_Regina leaves out the door of the cottage. *Silence* in the room. Victoria looks at Eva with a slightly smile look. Eva slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her friend. _

_"You've been STARING at me for a couple of minutes?" she asked _

_"Yes I have. Your so BEAUTIFUL laying there holding Cinderella. Looking like an ANGEL ready to drift off to HEAVEN" _

_Its a bit strange that Victoria would say that Eva thought. But she means it in a good way. _

_Eva *chuckles*, "Ok...ay" _

_"I meant that in a good way Eva" _

_"I know" _

_Victoria leans forward towards Eva's lips but she placed her hand on Victoria's heart, "Not right now Victoria" _

_The look on Victoria's face had a disappointment look yet a smile, "I understand. Really I do" _

_"Thank you" Eva said with a smile; looking down on Cinderella smiling then falling asleep. Victoria grins with ANGER looking at the baby. _

_**1 HOUR LATER...**_

_The *sound* of men and horses headed towards the village. Regina hears it._

_"Oh God no. They FOUND us" _

_She ran towards the cottage and INSIDE. "They found us" _

_Eva and Victoria both WAKE up aside each other._

_"What?" Eva said feeling scared_

_"King Rollins and his men found us" _

_"How? Its impossible" Victoria said _

_"Anything is impossible Victoria. We have to get out of here. Keep you Eva and the precious Cinderella SAFE" _

_"Absoultely. I'll take Cinderella" Victoria gently picks up the baby. "Can you walk Eva?" _

_Eva slowly rise up, "Yes" Regina walks over and help her, "I got her. Come on. We move quickly and quitely" _

_"Hand me Cinderella" Eva ordered her friend _

_Victoria gently gave the baby to Eva. She slowly and quitely opened the door. No one in sight. "Ok, coast is clear" _

_**[Strong Violence] Warning! **_

_Regina and Eva walked out the cottage. From a distance...Victoria saw King Rollins and his men from a DISTANCE waiting for a *signal* _

_**King Victor Rollins...**__the ruler of the KINGDOM is a very powerful and dangerous man. Held up many servants; mostly WOMEN for his pleasure. But there's one woman who intrigue his body and that's Eva. _

_Victor and his men wearing all BLACK with silver armor. He rises up his hand, "Remember, Eva is MINE"_

_He put his hand down and his men ride into the village started throwing FIRE into the cottages. People screams including children trying to run into safety. Mostly men falls to their DEATHS. _

_Victor guide his horse into the village, "LINE THEM UP!" _

_His men line a few of the women and children. Crying, hoping they won't die. The King climb off his horse and walked in front of the innocient people. They do not look at him. Just feeling scared. _

_"There's no need to be afraid. I'm not here to KILL you. I'm here to look for a particular woman. A woman that I want to make my QUEEN in my Kingdom. Her name is Eva. If you tell me where she is, I will handsomely reward you" _

_No one says anything. He saw a young BLONDE girl at the END of the line. Looks at least 16 or 17. _

_**Oooh...she is beautiful. Young and helpless. I know I can get something out of her. **_

_He walks towards the young girl. He kneels down; slowly put a piece of her blond hair behind her ear._

_"Don't be AFRAID child. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to know where Eva is" _

_The King gently take his finger and slowly put it under her chin and gently lift up her face. He smiles; looking into her blue eyes, "Your beautiful child. What's your name?" _

_She didn't answer. She shivers with FEAR. _

_"I said what is your name? You have permission to speak my dear" _

_"Fa-Fa-Farah" she said trembling _

_"Farah. Beautiful name for such a beautiful girl like yourself" he said smiling _

_She smiles. _

_"There's that beautiful smile. Now that's what I LOVE to see. Now, can you tell me where Eva is?" _

_"She was giving birth at the last cottage down on the left. That's all I know" _

_He nodded, "I believe you. Thank you" The King takes both her hands, "Would you like to join my KINGDOM? I can make you very happy" _

_"Yes your highness. I would love to" _

_Victor smile; gently touch the side of her face, "You would make a good servant. Especially in my BED. Take her please" _

_"Yes sir" one of his men *takes* Farah. _

_"But...what about the others?" she asked _

_"They don't matter anymore. Only you" _

_"NO! I gave you what you wanted!" she shouted as they put her in the cariage and drove off"Get off me! Let me GO! NO! NO!" _

_King Victor gives his men the command. They took the women and the children in a cottage. Throwing karosine on them. They scream, crying feeling scared. Then one of them light a match and throws it in the cottage. _

_SCREAMS of DEATH surrounded the whole village. _

_"Let's MOVE out!" The King ordered headed towards the forrest. _

_**All three women hearing King Victor coming...**_

_They both were close towards the cliff where the water is. _

_"We gotta keep MOVING" Regina ordered _

_"NO wait. You two get out of here. If Victor wants me, he got me. I'll hold him off." Eva said _

_"Eva are you crazy? He's gonna use you. He's gonna put you in his bed every night. I don't want that for you" Victoria said with tears_

_"She's right. Eva, you gotta think things through here. Your daughter's life depends on it" _

_"I have. And trust me I'm prepared" she handed Victoria Cinderella, "Keep her SAFE. I know you will" _

_Victoria started crying, "Eva please don't..."_

_"And you will be a great mother. Love her and take good care of her. Regina, get them out of here as fast as you can" _

_Regina nodded with tears, "Okay" _

_"I will NEVER forget the both of you. I love you both" _

_Eva kissed the forehead of her child, "And I will love you Cinderella. Do great things in this world" she gave Victoria a sweet KISS on the lips. _

_The brave mother smile and ran off. _

_"Come on Victoria, we gotta keep moving" Regina whispering _

_Victoria didn't move. She was DAZED. In shock. _

_"Victoria let's go. Snap out of it" _

_Eva made it towards the END of the cliff. Looking all the way down. _

_King Rollins arrived towards her. _

_"EVA!" he shouted. She slowly turned around. _

_"My, my, my. You still look beautiful even though your in RAGS and had a child. Where's the baby?" _

_"She's safe" _

_"She?"_

_Cinderella startled a little bit waking up. Regina keeps her quiet holding her. _

_"Shh...shh...its ok Princess" _

_"A girl. I"ve always wanted a girl" _

_"She's not yours!" she shouted _

_Victor chuckled, "Relax, relax Eva. Even you don't know who the father is do you? But I'm not surprised though. I made you who you are" _

_"You didn't make me. I'm my own person. And I will NEVER be your sex slave ever again" _

_"You don't have to be. That's not why I'm after you" _

_"Then what do you want from me?" _

_"I want you to be my QUEEN. Be by my side. Forever. We can RULE the whole KINGDOM together. And everyone will listen to us. Imagine Eva. You, a powerful Queen who gets what she wants" _

_Eva saw smoke from the village. "What happened to the people in the village? Did you let them go?" _

_"Only ONE. The others...well...lets just say they are in PARADISE with their so called GOD" he said with a devious smile _

_Regina *gasp* covering her mouth crying silently, "Oh no" _

_Eva bald up her fist with tears in her eyes, "You are a MONSTER!" _

_"I'm sorry. Look, we can put it all behind us and..."_

_"PUT...IT all...BEHIND us?! You sick BASTARD. There were children in that village! Not in a million years or for centeries that I will be your QUEEN!" she takes steps back towards the edge of the cliff_

_"What are you doing?" he asking _

_"I hope one day you DIE screaming as your SOUL rot in hell" _

_"Get from the end of that cliff. I order you!" he shouted_

_Eva smile, "You don't own me Victor. You never had" _

_He *points* at her shouting, "I've always OWN you! Always! (He put his hand down) And your little girl, I"ll find her" _

_"You will NEVER find her. And if you try, you will PAY for it" _

_"Hahaha. Your threats don't SCARE me love" _

_"But living without me will" she slowly moved back more _

_"No...no...no" _

_Eva *falls* to her DEATH. _

_"NO!" he shouted. Victor quickly ran over towards the cliff. _

_Victoria slightly cries as to Regina. _

_"Oh my God Eva. Come on Victoria, we gotta keep moving. For Cinderella's safety" _

_Victoria and Regina walks away quickly with the baby escaping the dark forest. _

_"You think she made it your highness?" one of his men asked _

_Victor looks at him, "What do you think? Listen, all of you. FIND the baby. I won't rest until she's mine. Understood?" _

_They bowed. _

_"Let's move" _

_**The King's men searched every day and night looking for Cinderella. **_


	3. Consequences

**2\. CONSEQUENCES (At the Pond) **

_**Many years later...**_

_**[Explicit: Nudity, Sexuality, Abuse, and Language]**_

_In a beautiful cottage village swimming in a blue clear POND naked is CINDERELLA. All grown up in her late 20's; beautiful brown skin with green eyes (Hair shortly curly) just like her mother. Her life hasn't changed for the better when her mother told Victoria that she would be a good mother. _

_Victoria became the opposite. A mean bitter ruthless woman she became eversince Eva's death years ago. Making Cinderella a servant maid of the household. Treating her like a dog while treating her other step-daughters like Princesses. _

_Her step-sisters Alexa and Sasha are no different. Victoria gives them the POWER to say, do whatever they want. All Cinderella can do is TAKE it. She couldn't FIGHT back or she will get into more trouble. _

_Swimming in the pond is her only FREEDOM. And the LOVE she couldn't get from her step-mother and step-sisters, she could get it from somewhere else. That's what she hopes for ONE DAY. _

_Cinderella reading a book while RELAXING in the pond. _

_**SPLASH! **__she put her book down and notice someone is in the WATER with her. However, she wasn't afraid to know what or who in the water. _

_Suddenly...a BODY figure rise up from the distance. A young man. NAKED. With dark brown short hair swifting his hair back showing his gorgeous abs as water drips down from it. _

_**Oh my God. Who is he? He is aboslutely gorgeous. **_

_The young man looks at Cinderella. __**Damn, she beautiful. Who is she? Where did she come from? I have to find out from myself. **_

_He swims towards her. They both smile at each other. _

_"Hi" he said_

_"Hi" Cinderella replied _

_"My name is Adam" _

_"Cinderella" _

_"Very pretty name. Where are you from?" _

_"Here" _

_"Me too. I haven't really seen you in the town village" _

_"That's because I don't get to go OUT much. My step-mother wouldn't allow it" _

_"Why not?" _

_Cinderella looks down and didn't say anything. Victoria told her not to speak to strangers or even say much. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask" _

_"No. Its okay really" she said with a smile_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes" _

_"Ok" he said moving closer towards her. He gently touches her right cheek with the back of his hand, "Your so beautiful" _

_"Thank you" she said bashful _

_Adam glanced at her shoulder and saw a BRUISE, "Hey, what happened there?" _

_"Oh, I dropped a POT on my shoulder. It was a clumsy accident" she said with a smile lying. _

_"I don't see you as being CLUMSY" _

_"Believe me I'am" _

_"I don't believe you. I think your lying" he said. They both looked into each other's eyes. _

_"How do you know I'm lying?" _

_"Your BODY language. I can read it." _

_"Oh really? What is it saying now?" she asked_

_He lean forward towards her lips, "That you WANT me" _

_Adam plant a small KISS on Cinderella's lips. They smile; looking into each other's eyes. He kissed her again with passion. Cinderella respond by putting her arms around him while he gently spread her legs apart moving close to her body. _

_***Sexuality; nudity* **_

_He positioned her legs around his waist. Adam started kissing her neck ever so gently. Cinderella never felt anything like this ever before. She was dying to feel LOVE from anyone. _

_They looked into each other's eyes, "You want me INSIDE you? With your permission of course" _

_"YES" she said. He gently; slowly ENGAGED into her as he move into motion. She moans..."OH...OH...OH..." _

_"God you FEEL so GOOD" he said feeling satisfied. Kissed her passionately. _

_Adam started kissing her neck then down to her right breast; kissing and sucking. She close her eyes; biting her lips. Even though she know that this is wrong, she doesn't want to be right. It feels so good to her. _

_"Oh Cinderella..."he moans. _

_She continues to MOAN as her hands gripping his back. _

_**"CINDERELLA!" **__Victoria shouted _

_Her and Adam quickly stopped as they both turned around. Cinderella __***covered* **__her breasts with her arms. Feeling scared, "I-I-I-I"m sorry step-mother. I...didn't mean to" _

_"Get out of that pond NOW" the step-mother ordered. _

_Cinderella stepped out of the pond quickly grabbing her rags of clothes. Victoria __***grips* **__her arm, "You little..."_

_"HEY!" Adam shouted. He gets out of the pond, "Let her GO" _

_"You SHUT up boy!" _

_She looks back at her step-daughter, "How many times do I have to tell you about talking to STRANGERS?!" _

_The helpless servant maid cries, "Im...sorry step-mother" _

_"Not as much as your gonna be. Get back to the house and wait for your PUNISHMENT" _

_Victoria let her go. Cinderella runs away towards the house. _

_"CINDERELLA! What is your problem?" _

_She looks down at his private area. The wicked woman laughs. _

_"What's so funny?" _

_"You put that THING in her?" _

_"Stop laughing! Its because it was in the water alright?" _

_"Awww...poor, poor baby. Hmmph. I'll make a DEAL with you" _

_"No chance. The way you TREATED her, I don't want no deals from you. Your a wicked and heartless woman" _

_Victoria walks up to him, "Ooh...you've CUT my heart out for saying something like that. But...I've got something that would CHANGE your mind" _

_"And what's that?" _

_She smile enviously at him then looking down at his groin __**(Dick) **_

_**Adam fucks Victoria looking away as if he didn't want to under the tree then gives him **__"Oh shit...shit yes. Hahahaha" she says feeling satisfied _

_**Afterwards...she gives him 2 small bags of GOLD to keep his mouth shut**_

_**Victoria's cottage house **_

_Cinderella walked in closing the door feeling DIRTY, helpless, and frightened for what her step-mother is about to do with her. She hears giggling from upstairs. _

_Her step-sisters Alexa and Sasha. The EVIL Duo. Wearing nothing but silk robes. Alexa wearing a pink silk robe with her beach blonde hair up as to Sasha wearing a purple silk robe with her purple hair down to her shoulders. _

_Cinderella walks towards her room to the left and closed the door. She walked towards her bed in front of her and sat down. Gripping the piece of her rag of clothing from her chest. _

_The door __**OPENS**__her step-sisters WALKED in chuckling. _

_"In trouble again Cinderella? What did you do this time?" Alexa asked _

_"She's always getting into trouble. She's CURSED. I don't know how mother put up with her" Sasha replied _

_"I know. She's defintely a DISEASE" _

_"A disease of which her birth MOTHER gave her" Sasha steps up to Cinderella; grips her chin, "Like mother, like daughter. A dirty filthy WHORE" _

_She pushes her down on the bed hard. Alexa laughs. Cinderella couldn't do anything about it but to BRACE herself for what's going to happen. _

_Sasha __***climbs* **__on top of her, "You know we can do what we want, when we want with YOU Cinderella. Even when your not in TROUBLE" _

_"Absolutely sister. Its our favorite thing to do" Alexa smiling _

_"Hold her down" Sasha ordered Alexa _

_The bleach blonde __***holds* **__Cinderella's arms down. _

_"NO. STOP. PLEASE I'm begging you!" the helpless maid servant cries out. Sasha RIPS Cinderella's rag clothes off her body. _

_"STOP!" _

_Sasha SLAPS her hard in the face, "SHUT UP! I'm in CONTROL! Not you!" _

_She started __***choking* **__Cinderella; making her turned red; gasping. They both laughing. Cinderella's eyes rolled in the back of head almost losing concousness. _

_"You like that?! You like it ROUGH?!" _

_**The *Sound* of the door opening...**_

_Sasha quickly got off of Cinderella and let her go. Coughing and turning on her side. Softly crying. _

_"I'm not done with you WHORE" _

_Alexa and Sasha quickly walked out of the room looking innocient smiling _

_"Hi mother" _

_"Why are you two smiling? What have you've been up to?" _

_"Nothing. Just a small chat with our dear sister" Sasha said nicely _

_"You two upstairs NOW" she ordered them _

_"Yes mother" Alexa said _

_"Yes mother" Sasha said _

_They quickly went upstairs. Victoria went into Cinderella's room. Saw her laying there weeping; helpless. _

_"You...are the MOST pathetic girl I ever RAISED. I've given you everything and this is how you TREAT me! By letting a young man being INSIDE you!"_

_"Your just like your mother. A no good WHORE!" she shouted. Tears fall down her face, "And you!...are the reason why she's not HERE! I LOVED HER!" _

_Victoria grabs Cinderella by the hair and throws her on the floor then KICKS her in the stomach over and over again! _

_"YOU...PATHETIC...LITTLE...WHORE!" _

_She stops. Cinderella __***gasp* **__coughing as blood coming out her mouth. Breathing weak; crying _

_Victoria realizes what she's done! __**Oh my God what have I've done! Eva would NEVER forgive me if anything happens to her **_

_"Oh my God my baby" she quickly kneeled down swifting her hair back, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me" _

_"I'm a get you HELP okay? You just stay with me" she said quickly kiss her on the forehead _

_Victoria ran out the room, "Alexa! Sasha!" _

_They ran at the balcony of the stairs. _

_"Go get the DOCTOR now. NOW!" _

_"Yes mother" they said at the same time running out the house down the street to get the doctor. _

_The EVIL step-mother look down at Cinderella standing by the door with a threatening look, "You better SURVIVE you hear me. You better" _

_**Victoria slams the door HARD! **_


	4. The Balor Kingdom

**3\. THE BALOR KINGDOM **

_**The NEXT Day...Inside The Balor Kingdom **_

_King Thomas Balor and his Queen Sophie Balor eating breakfast in their small private dining room in their incredibly large castle on a hill. _

_"Mmmm...delicious food from the Chef" Sophie replies _

_"Its amazing for what he can find food all over the WORLD" Thomas said _

_The Queen nodded, "Absolutely" _

_Richard, the close friend and servant __**(Not holding prisoner) **__walks in the dining room. _

_"Richard, did you call up for our son?" she asked _

_"Yes your highness. Hes in the training room sparing with Curt"_

_The King chuckled, "That's my boy. Always love to train" _

_"Yes he does but he also in the need to fall in LOVE" The Queen stated _

_Thomas glanced at his wife with a cup in his hand, "That's what the upcoming BALL is for my dear" he __***takes* **__a SIP of his tea. _

_"Don't you think our son needs to find his own TRUE love?"she asked _

_"He will at the Ball. Richard, make an announcement down in the town village that our Prince is having a ball. And go get our son from the training room to eat breakfast" _

_"Yes your highness" Richard said with a *bow* and walked out_

_"My King, I think its time to talk about Finn ruling the THRONE" _

_"We've been through this already Sophie, he's not READY yet" _

_"Because your not ready to give it up. Am I'm right?" _

_He smile placing his hand on top of hers, "Thou right you are my Queen" _

_The Queen smile leaning forward and give a KISS on the lips to her KING. _

_**Training Room (Area) **_

_Finn Balor, the Prince trains with his BEST friend Curt Hawkins. Finn is an young handsome Irish lad who was ADOPTED by his Uncle when he was a baby. His real parents who were King and Queen was KILLED in an attack in Ireland. _

_Thomas made a PROMISE to his late brother Fergal Balor that he will KEEP his son safe. And in the future, to make him KING. But Thomas isn't sure about giving Finn the throne. He have his reasons. _

_Curt is a BLACKSMITH in the town village making swords, chains, etc. Anything basically to useful when it comes to fixing things. A young man from Virgina who ran away from the ABUSE from his drunk father and mother. He's been living on the streets since then. _

_Now, he's happy with people that loves and cares about him. That's just enough for Curt. _

_**Finn has defeated Curt in so many ways as to Curt want to give up**_

_Curt is on the floor feeling embarrassed. Finn chuckled; wearing only his pants, showing his sexy gorgeous chest, bare foot. Holding his silver sword in his hand, "Your giving up lad?" _

_Curt nodded, "Yes. Yes Iam" _

_Finn placed the sword down to LEND a hand to his friend. The blacksmith takes it rising him up. _

_"That...would be the LAST time my friend that I'm practicing with you" _

_The Prince smile pats Curt on the shoulder, "Cheer up brother. Their will be always be another time" _

_"Yeah right. Not in this lifetime" _

_"Whatever you say lad" _

_Richard walks in the double doors, "Your highness, your parents want for you to join them for breakfast" _

_"Okay Richard, I'll be there in a second" _

_Richard bows and walked out. "Your gonna EAT?" _

_"Maybe later. See you around" Curt said walking out of the room _

_**5 Minutes later...**_

_Finn arrives in the dining room wearing black pants, shoes, and the long-sleeve fitted ruffle shirt. _

_He smiles leaning forward and kiss his mom on the cheek, "Mother, good morning"_

_"Good morning my dear" she said smiling _

_The Prince *sat* down on the other side of the table, "Morning father" _

_"Morning my son" The King takes another sip of tea _

_"So, are we going to discuss me being KING soon?" Finn asked _

_Thomas placed his cup down. Glancing at his wife. She smile, "Finn, your father and I are..." _

_Finn *interupts* his mother, "No disrespect mother but I would like to hear it from father himself" _

_"Very well. Your not READY" _

_"What do you mean I'm not ready. I'm in my late 30's and still a PRINCE. There are younger men out there that are KING before me. How is that even fair father?" _

_"Finn, LIFE isn't fair. I understand your reasons to be upset but being King is not always easy. You have to be responsible of everything and everyone around you" _

_"But I'am capable to be responsible. What do I have to do to PROVE that Iam?" _

_"Son, listen to me, your not ready. Ok? END of discussion" _

_The Prince *stand* up and walked over towards his father, "I will be KING. Sooner than you think. Whether you like it or not" Finn walks out of the dining room. _

_"That didn't go well. He's so upset" Queen replied_

_"He'll get OVER it. Its for the best" _

_Finn runs into Curt down the hall in the castle, "Curt, let's go to the town's village" _

_Curt feels uncomfortable, "I really don't think that's a good IDEA Finn. If people finds out who you are" _

_"A lot of people down there don't know what the PRINCE looks like. (smiles) Trust me lad on this one" he pats him on the back. "Come on" _


	5. In Town Village

**4\. IN THE TOWN VILLAGE (Finn & Cinderella Meet) **

_**In a small town village...**__there are people owning shops and cottages. Most of the people are FRIENDLY than others. The King and Queen gives the people what they want in things they need. It wasn't like that before. Past Kings and Queens have given the villagers less of everything. _

_That all CHANGED for the better. _

_Victoria and her step-daughters are shopping as Cinderella carrying the BAGS. Still bruised up but her waist side is wrapped. They walked out of the SHOE store. _

_"We bought some of the most beautiful shoes in the world ladies" the evil step-mother repled _

_"Yes we did mother" Alexa said _

_"Totally" Sasha replied looking back at Cinderella carrying the boxes. "Don't you think so Cinderella?" _

_The servant maid didn't answer. She walks up to the carriage; Sasha TRIPS her as the boxes falls to the ground. Both step-sisters laughs. _

_"Goddamn it Cinderella! Do you have to be so CLUSMSY?!" Victoria shouted. "Pick them up! NOW!" _

_"Yes...step mother. I'm sorry" she said slowly rise up feeling PAIN from her ribs picking up the boxes and placed them on the carriage. _

_"Okay girls, let's continue going shopping" _

_"Yaay!" _

_"Woo hoo!" _

_"You stay put. I don't want anymore TROUBLE out of you. Do you hear me?" Victoria said snaring_

_"Yes mamn" _

_"Good. We'll be back within an hour" _

_The step-mother smiles at her other daughters, "Let's go girls. We don't want this WHORE ruining our FUN" _

_All three of them walking away laughing as to Cinderella's feelings have been HURT again one too many times. _

_**Prince Balor and his friend Curt arrived in the town village wearing ordinary clothes. Walking in the village...**_

_Finn wearing a long sleeves shirt with suspenders; brown paints and brown boots with a brown hat. Curt is wearing the same thing but a different color. _

_Curt feeling *nervous*, "I don't know about this Finn. I feeling a bit uncomfortable about being out here" _

_"Would you RELAX Curt. Nothing is going to happen" Finn said smiling_

_"What if someone recognized you? You know? It will be so BAD. Your parents will HANG me and they would put you in the dungon" _

_The Prince *laughs*, "My parents would do that? You are WAY over your head lad. That's not who they are" _

_Finn spotted 3 young women giggling; talking by the water fountain, "Oh wow. Take a look by the mountain my friend" _

_Curt glanced; the three women waved smiling. He smile back waving, "Hi" _

_"3 BEAUTIFUL women I've ever lay my eyes ON" _

_"But you said you only want to be with ONE woman" _

_"I still do but right now, I wanna have some fun" he said winking at one of the women. "Come on mate" _

_They walked over towards the fountain until...from the corner of Finn's left eye, he saw Cinderella walking towards a BREAD stand._

_**Oh my God...Who is she? I have NEVER seen anyone as BEAUTIFUL as her before. **__The Prince says to himself. _

_"Hi ladies. I'm Colin. And this is my good friend Connor. Your names?" _

_"I'm Sally" _

_"I'm Veronica" _

_"I'm Molly" _

_Curt sees Finn starring at the woman from a DISTANCE, "Connor. Connor" he put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey my friend" _

_Finn *snaps* out of it, "Wh-hat? Um...would you excuse me for a second?" He walks away. _

_"I thought that..." Curt sighs, "Sorry ladies. His mind is somewhere else" _

_"Its his LOST. Can you handle all three of us?" Veronica asked _

_"Im sure I can" he said; they giggled _

_**At the Bread stand**_

_"How much is for one loaf of bread?" Cinderella asked _

_"5 dollars mamn" the seller says _

_"5 dollars? Do you have any for FREE?"_

_"Sorry madam but no" _

_The maid servant looks disappointed, "Okay, thank you" _

_The Prince walks up and gave the sellar 5 Dollars, "I'll take one for the lady sir" _

_Seller, "Right away sir" _

_Cinderella glanced at Finn. He looks back at her smiling. _

_**Who is he? He's someone I've never seen before. He looks like an ANGEL from heaven. **_

_The seller hands Finn the bread. _

_"Thank You" _

_"Have a good day" _

_"You too" _

_Finn hands out the bread to Cinderella, "Take it its okay. Its PAID for" _

_She didn't say anything and walk away. The Prince had a confusing look on his face. He followed her, "WAIT. I...didn't mean to embarrassed you I just wanted to HELP you" _

_"I know you mean well but I didn't need your help" _

_A sharp PAIN hits her side while she holds it, "Ssst...ow" _

_"Are you alright? Your in pain?" _

_"I'm fine" _

_"Have a seat here" he said helping her sitting on a bench close to the carriage. "Your okay?" _

_"I said I'm fine. You can LEAVE now" _

_"Why would I want to do that? Am I'm bothering you?" _

_"No" _

_Finn hands her the bread, "Here, eat" _

_"I'm not hungry" she said lying _

_"Yes you are. Come on, you know you want to" _

_Cinderella glanced at him...she takes the bread and started eating it like she's starving. He chuckled, "Slow down love" _

_"Don't laugh at me" she said with additude _

_"I'm not laughing at you sweetheart. Besides, your adaorable when you eat" _

_They look into each other's eyes. She looks down slowing eating the bread. _

_"What's your name?" he asked _

_"Cinderella" _

_"Cinderella. Beautiful name. My name is Connor. May I ask you a personal question?" _

_She looks at him asking, "What do you want to know?" _

_"What happened to your ribs?" _

_"I FELL wrong. I'm pretty clumsy" she said lying_

_The Prince didn't fall for it but he played along, "Yeah, I'm pretty clumsy too" _

_*Silence* surrounded them when they looked at the Castle upon the mountains. _

_"Its really beautiful isn't it? The mountains?" _

_"Actually I was looking at the Castle. It must be beautiful in there" _

_The Prince looks away rolling his eyes, "Oh yeah, its looks just great from here" _

_"You despise the King and Queen? They have done good for the people here in the village" _

_He *folded* his arms, "Yeah, they are sweet people" _

_"And the Prince, I wonder what's he's like. I would LOVE to meet him. Of course nothing would come out of my mouth. It must be nice to have everything. You can have all the FREEDOM you want" _

_"Yeah, but there's always a schedule. Tell you how to dress, tell you how to SPEAK" _

_Cinderella looks at him curiously, "How do you know?" _

_"I've...read it in the library. There's a book about the Kingdom" Finn said with a straight face. _

_"Oh..."_

_"CINDERELLA!" Victoria shouted. Cinderella looks at her step-mother and step-sisters standing at the carriage with their hands folded. Finn glanced at them. _

_The maid-servant stands up with fear, "Oh God. I've...gotta go" _

_The Prince gently *takes* her hand, "Wait, I want to see you again" _

_"I'm afraid that's not possible. Sorry" _

_Finn gently let go of her hand; she runs away. _

_"What...did I tell you? Why can't you follow simple instructions?!" _

_"I-I-I'm sorry step-mother. It will NEVER happen again" _

_Victoria *grabs* her arm rough, "You damn right it won't" she SHOVES her in that carriage, "GET IN THERE!" _

_"STOP!" Finn shouted walking fast towards the EVIL step-mother. "Unhand her" _

_"Mind your business BOY" she said snaring _

_Alexa and Sasha went in the carriage. _

_"Why don't you let her GO or I will go to the authorites" _

_"Hahaha. Try it. I DARE you. The King and Queen will have your HEAD" _

_"Not unless I go to them first" _

_She step up to him and *whispers* in his ear, "I know who you are. Prince Balor. And since I have the respect of not BLOWING your cover, I suggest you mind your business before I tell mommy and daddy that you've been a BAD boy" she silently chuckled enviously _

_Finn balds up his fist...__**Goddamn it. This wicked witch noticed me. I have no choice but to back off. **_

_Victoria looked into his eyes smiling; fixing his shirt, "Do we understand each other?" _

_He unbald his fists, "Yes. I do" _

_"Good boy. And forget about Cinderella. She's not really your type" she said patting him on the chest then walked in the carriage. _

_The carriage wagon drives off. The Prince kept starring at it knowing he FAILED to save a woman he would want to get to know. _

_"Hey Finn, dude, let's get out of here. These three women asking too many questions man. One of them saying that you look femilar. I hold her off for you" Curt said _

_"Yeah, let's get out of here" _

_**The Prince and the Blacksmith leaves the town village **_


	6. Your Punishment

**5\. YOUR PUNISHMENT**

_**Back at Victoria's village...**_

_**[Warning: Abuse, Language]**_

_Cinderella carries in the bags and shoe boxes. She placed them in her step mother's closet perfectly. Victoria wearing a silk black robe; bare feet. She stares at her step daughter with ANGER. Pouring her some liquor in a small glass. _

_"Come sit on the bed Cinderella" Victoria ordered _

_"Yes step-mother" she said sitting on the bed. Feeling nervous. _

_The evil step-mother walked over towards the bed and sat next to Cinderella; folding her legs drinking her liquor. _

_A loud BURP sounded the room, "Oooh...excuse me. About what happened at the village. Tell me, was he better than the young man in the pond?" _

_Cinderella stays silent. _

_"I'm talking to you girl. ANSWER ME!" _

_"N-n-n-nothing happened. We...just talked. That's all" _

_"Hahaha. Oh please Cinderella, don't try and COVER up your lies. I know you. I've known what you've become. You've become just like your mother. A no good WHORE. Always letting any man sticks his dick inside her" Victoria chuckled; sipping her drink _

_Tears runs down the maid servents face. "Awww...please Cinderella stop crying. God your so WEAK. (sigh) What I'm gonna do with you?! I know what" _

_She went over by her liquor tray and grab a bottle. Victoria walks back over and shoves her step-daughter on the bed and pours it all over her mouth. Cinderella *gasp* coughing. _

_"DRINK! DRINK UP you whore! This!...will make you STRONG! Drink up!" _

_Victoria drops the bottle then started choking her, "You listen to me you little bitch, I OWN you! Do you understand me?!" she let go of her. _

_Cinderella coughs; holding her neck. More tears fall down her face. _

_The evil woman grins, "I had enough of your shit girl. I really do. I'm not gonna cause myself into a HEART ATTACK to beat you to death. Oh no, no no. That's what your step-sister's are for" _

_"They'lle do anything I say" she looks at her, "Anything. Your PUNISHMENT is that you'll never LEAVE this house. You'll remain here unitl I decided to let you go. Now get out of my sight" _

_Victoria __***shoves* **__Cinderella hard from her bed, "MOVE!" _

_The helpless servant rise up slowly and walks out holding her side. _

_**SLAM!**__ sounded the house of the evil woman's door. _

_**Cinderella went inside her room and close the door. She lays down on her bed slowly and started crying. **_


	7. The Prince Is Having A Ball

**6\. THE PRINCE IS HAVING A BALL**

_**Next Day...mid afternoon...**_

_**Richard arrives in the town as the TRUMPETS sounded throughout the village**_

_It caught everyone's attention...Richard steps off the fancy carriage. Stepping on the edge of the fountain; unfolding the scroll. _

_"My name is Richard! The King and Queen's advisor! I have an announcement to make!"_

_"Tonight the Prince is having a BALL!" _

_Everyone cheers and talk among themselves. _

_"I have to find a beautiful dress to wear tonight" one lady said_

_"Look beautiful for Prince Balor, how can I resist" another lady said _

_"All eligable women are invited! Who knows, one of you ladies could be LUCKY enough to be the FUTURE bride!" _

_Some of the women screams; cheering...running home to get READY. _

_"There will be announcement SCROLLS at each doors. See you all tonight!" _

_Everyone cheering; dancing feeling happy. They sings, "Prince is having a BALL! Prince is having a ball! Prince is having a ball!" _

_Richard smiles then went back to his carriage; the driver smacks the horses butt to go. The carriage carried off. _

_**Meanwhile in the castle...**_

_The Prince sat on the ledge of the open window looking out in the town village. Still feeling distrurbed from what happened with the EVIL woman Victoria. He barley eats, he barley sleeps. _

_All he can think about is Cinderella. Finn is DETERMINED to find her and to keep her safe. But right now, he can't do anything about it. Sneaking into town was a RISK but for him it was worth it. _

_The Queen *knocks* on the double doors; she walks in. Sophie looks worried; wondering why her son is keeping quiet and keeping his distance. _

_"This is not you my son. Staying in your room, quiet. Neither telling me or your father what is going on with you. Can you TALK to me please?" _

_"There's nothing to talk about mother. I just...need some time alone" _

_She walk towards him, "Your lying to me. And there's nothing more I HATE than to be lied to" The Queen put her hand on his shoulder, "Please Finn, talk to me. Whatever you have to say, we can keep it between us" _

_He looks at his mother...he's gonna tell her but not the whole TRUTH. Finn stand up from the window, "I went to the village yesterday with Curt" _

_"Oh Finn you know not to go to the village. People could recognize you" _

_"I know. I'm so sorry mother. It will NEVER happen again" _

_"Did anyone noticed you?" _

_He lies, "No. Nobody did. Curt and I had on regular clothes. Like a disguise" _

_The Queen nodded, "Okay. I"m gonna have to tell your father this" _

_"I'll tell him. After all, I disobey you and father's ORDERS" _

_"Very well. Come here" _

_They embraced each other. "Promise me that you will never do that again" _

_He slightly smile, "I promise" _

_"Good. I love you" _

_"Love you too" _

_**Doorknock on Victoria's cottage**_

_Victoria *opens* the door; she smiles to Richard, "Well hello sir. May I help you?" _

_He hands her the scroll, "For you madam" _

_She slowly takes it from him. Flirting by putting her arm around him, "Mmmm...thank you. And What can I do to RETURN the favor? Would you like to come in?" _

_"No thank you. I have a lot of things to do" he said with a smile_

_"I understand. But if you come back later, I...can give you something that you will always remember" she said; licked the side of his face _

_The evil step mother winks at him then walked back in and closed the door. Richard feels disgusted, "EW...yuck. I'm gonna take a bath" _

_Victoria __***opens* **__the scroll and READS it. Feeling excited, "Girls! Girls come down quick!" _

_They ran downstairs quickly. _

_"What is it mother?" Sasha asked _

_"All three of us are going to the BALL tonight!" _

_All three of them screamed happy. They hold hands skipping in a circle. _

_"We gotta figure out what to wear!" Alexa shouted smiling _

_"We have to wear something really sexy and illigent girls. Something that would get the Prince attention for the both of you" Victoria replied _

_"What about you mother?" Sasha asked _

_"I'm a wear something to get King Balor's attention. Hopefully he'll leave his wife for me" _

_The evil three females laughs. _

_"Come on girls, lets get ready for tonight" _

_**They went upstairs feeling excited as to Cinderella hearing about the ball, she slides down her door wishing that she would go too. Tears fall down her face. **_

_**But she's not giving up! She'll find a way to get there! **_


	8. Going Univited

**7\. GOING UNIVITED **

_**Kingslayer Castle up north 200 miles from the Balor Kingdom **_

_Seth Rollins, the grandson of King Rollins has taken over his grandfather's Kingdom eversince he passed away 1 year ago. He continues his Victor's EVIL work by killing men, children, and keeping the women as SEX slaves for pleasure. _

_His plan is to KILL King Balor and take his THRONE to rule both Kingdoms at the same time. That's what his grandfather wanted. Seth is calling himself, THE KINGSLAYER. _

_**[Warning: Sexual content, nudity] **_

_Female moaning from Seth Rollins's MASTER Bedroom_

_"Oh...Oh...Oh...yes my LORD! YES! YES!" _

_Seth grunt; moaning. "oh...SHIT. God you feel so good" _

_*Door knock* on the double doors. _

_Rollins and the woman CLIMAX together; feeling satisfied. _

_Roman Reigns, A former Samoan Knight, a friend, his protege has came from a poor home. A man that had a good heart once unitl his wife and 2 children was KILLED in front of his eyes. Tragic loss changed his life into darkness. _

_He blamed his former friend Dean Ambrose whom its called THE KNIGHT of the Cruisade. They both fought together in the WAR and won. However, many of the enemy's men were killed and they decided to get revenage on the Samoan Knight. _

_Ambrose had disappeared after the horrorific incident. And he was no where to be found. _

_Seth opens the door NAKED; showing his DICK hanging out smiling. _

_Roman smiling, "Having a good time?" _

_"Hell yeah man. Come on in" _

_Reigns walked in glancing at the red head woman in his bed. She waves at him. He nodded smling. _

_Rollins pours in a glass of wine in a GOLD cup, "Care for some wine?" _

_"Sure. Thank you" _

_"Have a seat" _

_Roman sat in a chair. The KingSlayer gives the cup to the red head woman, "Give it to him" _

_"Yes my lord" she said; slowly stepping out of the bed NAKED walking towards the Samoan. _

_"Here you go" _

_"Thanks" _

_She sat on his lap and he welcomed it. "My name is Angelica" _

_"Hi. Roman" _

_"I know" she said. _

_"So my dear brother, is there any exciting NEWS that you would like to tell me?" _

_"Yeah. Prince Balor is having a ball tonight" _

_"Really?" Seth chuckled, "Sounds boring but interesting. Angelica sweetheart could you please LEAVE us for a second" _

_"Yes my lord" she off Roman's leg...he gently takes her arm, "Hey, go to my room" _

_"Okay" _

_She walked out the Master's bedroom. _

_"Your gonna have FUN with her my friend trust me" _

_Roman takes a sip of his wine, "I believe you" _

_"Finn Balor is having a BALL eh? Haha. Roman, you and I are going univited" _

_"Like KILLING everybody in sight?" _

_"No man. Not yet anyway. Just...having some fun. RUINED Prince Balor's night" _

_"Hmmph, I hear what your sayin brother. Great idea" _

_Seth raise up his glass, "Damn right" he takes a sip with an envious smirk on his face _


	9. Another Story

**8\. ANOTHER STORY**

_**One hour later...**_

_Cinderella quitely sneaked out of the cottage and headed OVER to see Nora. A sweet and kind elderly woman whose always treated Cinderella as she was her own. _

_Nora never did like the step mother at all. She knows that evil witch always treats Cinderella BAD. If she would of done something about it, she would get in trouble. BIG TIME. Victoria has her ways. _

_***Doorknock* **__Nora opens the door; smile, "Cinderella, hi" she noticed that the maid servant slightly smile holding her side, "Sweetheart, what's the matter? What happened?" _

_Cinderella didn't say anything. Nora sees the sadness in her face. She gently placed her arm around her, "Come in darling. Nora will take care of you" _

_**Nora took care of Cinderella's womb; while she began to tell a story. **_

_"There's a story I wanted to tell you. Its always been very close to my HEART"_

_"What kind a story Nora?" Cinderella asked _

_"A LOVE story about a woman who fell in love with another King's wife. Sometimes LOVE can be complicated when you can't help the way you feel" Nora replied _

_"Really? Sssstt...OW" _

_"Keep still sweetheart. Yes. " Nora ordered. "Once upon a time, on one of the BIGGEST Castles in the world...London"_

_**Many Years Ago...London, England**_

_**A brown carriage headed to a BIG castle; inside a beautiful woman with BLONDE hair wearing a blue dress with her brown suitcase **_

_"An American woman, a doctor arrives at the Rollins Kingdom" _

_"Rollins?" _

_Nora nodded, "Yes. The Rollins owned half of England for years." _

_"Young Prince Victor and the Princess Rita Rollins meet the young doctor"-__**Nora**_

_"Your highness, your majasty" young Nora bowed, "Its an HONOR to be here" _

_"Were glad to have you here Doctor Flemming. Your first name Please?" Prince Victor said _

_"Nora" _

_"Nora. I love it. Please, follow us" Rita said with a smile. The young doctor follows both The Prince and the Princess. _

_"Months later, the young doctor is now family with the Rollins Kingdom. Secretly, the young doctor and Rita has gotten really close"-__**Nora **_

_***Sexuality; nudity* *In a small house 20 miles away from the Castle* **_

_Nora and Rita are under the sheets in the bed having SEX. Nora started kissing Rita's neck down to her breast; sucking them then gently kiss down to her abdomen...all the way down to her vagina. _

_She started __**SUCKING**__ it like a piece of fruit as to Rita moans of enjoyment Rita __***close* **__her eyes; tilted her hair back gripping the sheets, "Oh...oh God...Oh..." _

_"They were in love. Every night, they sneek away to be together. They were planning to leave the Kingdom to LIVE together"-__**Nora **_

_"But...won't it be difficult for them?"-__**Cinderella **_

_"Yes. But they didn't care. They loved each other so much that they would do anything to stay together. Until ONE night, everything changes"-__**Nora **_

_**Another night they sneaked in the small house closing the door. Started kissing, taking each other's clothes off**_

_A light SHINES on...they unlock lips and looked to their right. Young Prince Victor sitting in the chair; folding his legs, "Don't mind me. Please... continue" _

_"Victor, I can EXPLAIN" Rita said. She was about to walk over to her until Nora takes her arm, "Rita don't" _

_"No Nora. I want this. Us being together. But I realized, it could never happen. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" _

_"The young doctor never thought the Princess would BETRAY her. Betray her heart"-__**Nora **_

_Victor raises up and walks over to Rita; gently touches the right side of her cheek smiling, "I'm glad you realized that I'm the ONE important to you. But..." _

_**STAB! **__**in Rita's abdomen**_

_"NOOOOOOOO!" Nora shouted running towards Rita catching her before she falls; holding her crying_

_"Rita...stay with me" _

_"You two deserve each other. If you want to be together, you got it" Victor walks out and LOCKS the door. _

_"I heard screaming. What happened?" Young Thomas Balor asked _

_"Nothing to worry about my friend. Let's go" Victor smiling patting him on the back._

_**They walked away from the small house**_

_Blood comes out of Rita's mouth touching Nora's face, "You...have to...g..e t out"_

_"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you. Always" Nora leans forward and kisses her for the LAST time_

_"I...l-o-v-e you" _

_"I love you too" _

_**Rita *takes her last breath and dies...**_

_**Nora cries holding the WOMAN she loves **_

_***End of story* **_

_**Nora and Cinderella wipe their tears**_

_"Nora, that was so sad. Whatever happened to the young doctor? How did she get out? Or did she...you know" _

_"No. She got away. Picking the front lock for days and escape through the forrest. Praying and hoping that Victor Rollins never finds her" _

_"Years later, where is she now?" _

_"In a small town village being happy that each day she wakes up, and she doesn't have to worry about escaping, starving, or even keep ONE eye open" _

_**Cinderella realize something...she put 2 + 2 together...**_

_She gasp, "Nora. It was you. You were the young doctor" _

_Nora laughs, "Yes. It was me" _

_"How come you didn't tell me?" _

_"Because I wanted you to FIGURE it out for yourself" _

_"Oh. Nora? Did you know my mother?" _

_"I met her once. I wanted to tell you but, I didn't think you would believe me" _

_"Of course I believe you. You've always been KIND to me" _

_Nora smiles. She stands up; Cinderella helps her, "Oh...thank you sweetheart. I'm not like I used to be. (chuckled) I got the perfect dress for you" _

_"No. I can't go. My step-mother wouldn't allow it" _

_"Who cares if she doesn't. You should go to the BALL tonight" she said winking at her. Cinderella smiles. _

_**Nora takes Cinderella in the back and dresses her **_

_**50 minutes later...**_

_Cinderella walks out in a beautiful blue dress, with her hair up_

_"Oh my gosh Cinderella look at you. You look just like your mother" _

_"I do?" _

_"Absolutely. The Prince will NOT take his eyes off you" _

_Cinderella hugs her, "Thank you so much" _

_"Your welcome dear. And remember, you always have someone to care, someone to love" _

_"Yes mamn" _

_"Have a GREAT time" _

_"I will" _

_**Cinderella walks out; Nora glance at her smiling then closed the door. **_

_**She doesn't have to go back home and tell Victoria to her face. She could just go to the BALL. **_

_**But...on the other hand, the evil step mother could embarrassed her at the ball. **_

_**Cinderella didn't have no choice but to go back HOME **_

_***Sorry if the flashback story was too short. I didn't want to be LONG* **_


	10. Your Not Going!

**9\. YOUR NOT GOING!**

_**Its time for the BALL! **_

_**Warning: Abuse & Language **_

_Evil step-mother Victoria and her evil step daughters Sasha & Alexa walks down the steps with their gorgeous dresses. Victoria wears an ORANGE dress with her hair up, Sasha wears a purple dress with her hair down, and Alexa wears a red dress with her hair up. _

_"Oh! We look fabulous don't we girls?!" Victoria asked with encouragement _

_"Yes mother! We do!"Alexa says with pride_

_Sasha feels as she's better than anyone else, "Damn right mother. Who would have thought if Cinderella had a dress on" _

_All three of them laughs; Victoria speaks, "That would be HITUS. Absolutely hitus" _

_Cinderella __***opens* her door**__wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with her hair up. Wearing a silver diamond necklance that Nora gave her; smile, "Well...what do you think?" _

_The evil step mother and step sisters frowned _

_"What I think?" Victoria walks over towards the maid servant, "You look like a pathetic sad and lonely little BITCH who doesn't deserve to go to the ball" _

_"Who says your going? The Prince will take ONE look at you and turn the other cheek. WHORES are not invited" _

_The evil step sisters giggles _

_The look on Cinderella's face turned to a SAD look, "Why do you always talk BAD about me all the time? Why can't you at least have the HEART to love me?" _

_"Love you?! More than my 2 ONLY daughters?! Hahahahaha! I will NEVER love you! No one in this world will ever LOVE you! EVER!" _

_**SLAP! **__**hard across Victoria's face! Step sister's *gasp* **_

_***Silence* **__in the room. Victoria holds her cheek while turning her head back around looking at her step-daughter with a pissed off look. Cinderella gulp; feeling BRAVE knowing she's gonna get a beating after that. _

_"Alexa, Sasha, go outside and wait for me at the carriage" step-mother ordered _

_"Yes mother" they both said at the same time headed out the door _

_"YOU...have lost your mind for hitting me" she said. _

_Evil mother RIPS the pearls off Cinderella's neck. She grips her neck while the step daughter coughing, "I will KILL you!" _

_Victoria shoves Cinderella down on the ground! The helpless maid servant coughs. The step mother KICKS the poor girl on her side once again. _

_"AH!" Cinderella scream; cries. The step mother grabs a bucket of DIRTY water by the door and SPILLS it on Cinderella. Victoria laughs. _

_"Clean this MESS up whore before I get back" she ordered; throws the bucket at the maid's head knocking her out COLD. _

_**Again...the ABUSE, the humilation continues for poor Cinderella. **_


	11. The Ball

**10\. THE BALL**

_**At the Balor's Palace (9:35 pm) **_

_All the eligible women from the village have arrived at the Prince's BALL to STEAL the young man's heart for a chance to be the next bride. _

_**The music from the Orchrestra surrounded throughout the BALL ROOM. **_

_Plenty of food to eat from the incredible Chief Collins from England. _

_Finn Balor, the Prince is dancing with random women from the village. He has NEVER been bored in all his life. He's determined to find Cinderella and to find out what happened to her. _

_The EVIL step mother and her daughters are in the LINE waiting to dance with the Prince. _

_"Oh my God I can't believe were even here. Especially in the Prince presence" Alexa said feeling excited _

_"I know right? He is so gorgeous. __***sigh* **__I can imagine myself in his bed. Screwing every night" Sasha said twirling a piece of her hair with her finger; licking her lips. _

_Alexa __***rolled* **__her eyes, "Why would the Prince be interested in you? He wants a woman with intelligence" _

_"Are you calling me STUPID?" Sasha asked with attitude_

_"If the SHOE fits" Alexa said with confidence; smiling _

_"Girls, girls. There's no need to argue. Whoever the Prince decides between the both of you, you should be HAPPY because he will be apart of our family" _

_"Your right mother. He'll be happy with me" Sasha said; smiling _

_"No sister, with me" Alexa said snaring _

_Sasha rolled her eyes, "Whatever" _

_**King Balor and his Queen with the King of Kings Triple H and his Queen Stephaine looks on. Drinking their wine. **_

_"Very coordinated BALL you have tonight Thomas" Triple H replied _

_"Thank you. My wife and I loves to have things in order" Thomas said_

_"As I and my Queen. Right my lady?" _

_"Yes my King" Stephaine replied _

_Sophia looks at the Prince, "Our son doesn't seem happy my KING" _

_"I've noticed that too but don't worry Sophie, he'll find someone before this ball ends tonight" Thomas stated _

_Finn saw the EVIL step mother in line. __**What is she doing here? Where is Cinderella? I have to FIND out. **__he said to himself. _

_He walked over towards her..._

_"Oh my God hes coming over here" Sasha said smiling_

_"Stay CALM girls" Victoria ordered; smiles, "Your highness, its so good to see you again" _

_"What are you doing here?" he asked her __**(serious look) **_

_"I've been invited to the BALL. Why else would I be here?" _

_"Where's Cinderella?" _

_Victoria smile turned to a frown, "She's at home where she belongs. She's SICK (lieing)" _

_"I don't believe you" _

_"You don't have to sweetheart, but its the truth. Just forget about her and get to know my daughters" _

_"Who is that woman Finn is talking to?" Sophia asked curiously _

_"I...don't know" King Balor said _

_The Prince looks at the both of them...__**Oh boy...this is going to be a LONG night. I don't have a choice. **_

_Richard walks over, "Your highness, the next lady to dance" _

_Alexa quickly placed her arm on top of Finn's; smiles, "That would be me" _

_**Sasha snared; say something under her BREATH**_

_Finn slightly smile, "Shall we?" _

_"Oh yes we shall my Prince" _

_He __***escorted* **__her to the ballroom floor as they dance. Alexa turned her head and STICKS out her tongue at her sister. _

_Sasha __***shakes* **__her head; folding her arms, "I guarantee that he won't be interested in her" _

_"Have FAITH my dear daughter. Alexa knows what she's doing" Victoria said _

_**On the ballroom floor...**_

_Finn is not even looking at her as to Alexa stares at him. _

_"What's the matter my King?" Alexa asked _

_"Nothing" _

_"Oh, there's got to be something. You can tell me anything you want. Anything your heart's DESIRES. I'm all EARS your highness" _

_"You want to know don't you?" _

_"YES" _

_"(sigh) Its your sister. Cinderella. How is she really?" _

_"You know your highness this isn't a enjoyable conversation. Why are we even talking about her? And she's my step-sister" _

_"Because I'm falling in love with her that's why. Cinderella is more REAL of a woman than the likes of you, your sister, and your EVIL snake mother" _

_Alexa couldn't believe the WORDS coming out of the Prince's mouth, "You can't be serious" _

_"I'am serious. And I'm sorry if hurt your little...FEELINGS"_

_Richard walks over; he escorted Alexa away; stunned, "Miss, come with me" _

_Sasha walks over as they began to dance. She smile, "I'm so glad we got this time alone your highness" _

_He slightly smile at her, "Yeah" _

_"Look, whatever my sister said to you don't believe her. She can be very complicated" _

_"Is that so?" _

_"Yes. Trust me, she has the BRAINS but her personality is the opposite. Unlike Cinderella...well...she has (giggling) absolutely NOTHING" _

_"I highly disagree with you. She's everything. Everything I want in a woman" he said it proudly _

_Sasha laughed; but not too loudly, "Hahaha...your funny your highness. That's funny. You had me going there" _

_"Its not FUNNY" _

_She stop laughing; feeling a bit embarrassed. _

_"Like I told your sister, Cinderella is a REAL woman. YOU...on the other hand who doesn't know the meaning of TRUE love but only know the meaning of LUST and pleasure. That's not the woman I'm looking for" _

_"I'm sorry your highness but you have me mistaken with my step-sister. You see, she's not the woman you think she is. Cinderella has many, many FLAWS that you don't even know about" _

_The Prince looks __***curious*, **__"What are you talking about?" _

_"She open her legs for every guy she sees. She's just like her REAL mother, a WHORE" _

_Finn didn't believe her. He knows that this woman is SPEAKING for herself. _

_"Is that what your mother is saying to you?" _

_"YES" _

_"And you believe her?" _

_"Yes I do. She tells the truth" _

_"NO, she doesn't. She's speaking for herself And you sweetheart..." he pulls her a little closer towards him; speaks softly in her ear, "Your gonna END up just like her. Alone, afraid, lost, bitter, and no one to LOVE" _

_She says back softly in his ear, "That's where your wrong your HIGHNESS. I'll always have somebody to love" _

_They looked into each other's eyes; she gently touched the right side of his cheek, "And if its not you, it will be someone BETTER than you" she winks at him walking away. _

_**The Prince walks away and upstairs outside on the balcony. **_

_King Balor stands up, "Would you excuse me" he follows his son upstairs. _

_"Son?" _

_Finn turned around, "Father. We should end the BALL right now. I'm not interested in none of the women here" _

_The King walks over towards his son, "Finn, the night isn't OVER yet. Don't give up so quickly" _

_"I"m not trying to give up father, I just..." _

_"What is it? You can tell me" _

_"Nothing. I just want this night over with" _

_Thomas smile; put his arm around the Prince, "Its going to be okay son. I have a feeling you'll see your FUTURE bride tonight" _

_"Maybe, Maybe not" _

_"You will" he pats his son on the back. The Prince smiles. _

_**They walked back to the BALL**_


	12. Tonight Is Your Night

**11\. TONIGHT IS YOUR NIGHT**

_**10:25 pm...A beautiful clear night... moon shining so bright**_

_Cinderella cleaned up the DIRTY water on the floor and cleaned herself up from the pond. Feeling SAD about not going to the BALL. That EVIL step mother of hers has crossed the LINE. _

_The maid servant walked out the back looking into the SHINING moon. She kneeled down by the bench, "Oh mom, __**(tears) **__I'm sorry. I'm not the daughter you always wanted. I'm a disgrace. I'm WEAK. And I'm a WHORE" _

_She started crying, "I'm...sorry" _

_**A bright light SHINES in Cinderella's face**_

_"What the?...what's is this?" _

_"You shouldn't DOUBT yourself lass" an Irish woman's voice said _

_"Have FAITH" another woman's voice replied _

_Both women appeared in front of Cinderella. One wearing a beautfiul golden-green peacock dress; blonde hair, gold eyeshadow, and gold lipstick with GOLD shoes. _

_The other wearing an all GREEN pants suit; orange hair, green eyeshadow, green lipstick with ORANGE shoes. _

_Cinderella stand up slowly in AWE, "Wow. You two are beautfiul. Who are you? And where did you come from?" _

_"Were your fairy god sisters hon" Charlotte replied. "I'm Charlotte and this is Becky" _

_"Fairy GOD sisters? I didn't think it was possible" _

_"Anything is possible sweetheart. Unusual things happen everyday. That's why tonight is your night. And you are going to the BALL" Becky replied _

_Cinderella feels excited; smiling, "Really? Are you serious?" _

_"Absolutely. You've been HOPING and WISHING to get away from here and tonight, its happening" Charlotte said with a wink_

_The maid servent smile; then looked worried, "Oh but wait...my step-mother and step-sisters are there. What if they recognized me? It will be so embarrassing" _

_"Have no FEAR darling, I promise they won't recognize you" Becky said _

_"Really?" _

_"Really. Now, Charlotte we need a courage, 2 horses, a coachman and...hmmm...what are we MISSING?" _

_Charlotte rolled her eyes; smiling, "She does this all the time hang on" _

_Cinderella laughs. "I just couldn't put my finger on it just...give me a minute..."Becky said still trying to think. _

_"You need to hurry up because we don't have ALL night" _

_"CINDERELLA! Of course!" Becky shouted; laughs, "How could we forgot about you lass" _

_"You mean how could you forget" _

_"Whatever. Ok, we got everything. All we have to do now is how we make everything" _

_Cinderella walked in the garden as the two god sisters followed her. "We have a pumpkin. Could you use that?" she asked_

_"Oh yeah. We can work with that. I've got this one Becks" Charlotte said feeling confident; bending her neck, circling her shoulders, and stretching her hands. _

_"Do your thing Char" _

_Charlotte rotates her hands then exapands them out; GOLD sparkle hits the pumpkin as it TURNED into an orange courage. _

_"Woah. Beautiful" Cinderella said smiling. _

_Charlotte feels confident, "I know, I'm the BEST" _

_Becky rolled her eyes; stepping next to her GOD sister, "You might be the best Charlotte but I'm perfection" _

_"HA! You wish" _

_"That I'am and you know it. Now, watch and learn" _

_Charlotte __***shakes* **__her head; Becky did her magical taunt and turned the 2 mice into white horses and a rabbit into a handsome coachman with dark long wet hair with muscular muscles wearing a gold suit. _

_"Wow" Cinderella said _

_"Yes Becky wow. What's with the muscular coachman?" _

_"What? You think I made him on purpose?" Becky asked _

_"Yeah, you did" _

_Becky smiles, "Yeah I admit I did. He looks great doesn't he?" _

_Charlotte nodded, "Not bad. So...what are we MISSING?" _

_Becky thinking..."Hmmmmm" _

_Cinderella *clears* her throat; they turned and looked at her. _

_"Of course...duh! We have to make the most beautiful dress that your gonna have at that BALL. Keep turning slowly for us please" Charlotte ordered _

_The maid servant *turned* around slowly; Becky and Charlotte does their incredible MAGIC. Cinderella rags turned into a beautiful, goregous light BLUE dress; with her hair up, glass shoes, beatuiful light blue silver heart shaped necklace on her neck and heart shaped light blue earings. _

_Cinderella is LOST for words when she looks at what she got on, "Oh my God. I...I don't know what to say"_

_She ran up to them; hugs them, "Thank you very much" _

_"Your welcome sweetheart" Charlotte replied _

_"No problem hun. Now, you have to get going. Don't want to be LATE" Becky stated _

_All three of them walked to the courage; the coachman escorted Cinderella inside, "My lady" he said with a wink (Scottish accent) _

_"Thank You" _

_The coachman closed the door. _

_"Remember, the MAGIC only last until midnight " Becky said _

_Cinderella looks disappointed, "Until midnight? Why?" _

_"Hey, its the rules doll we don't make them" Charlotte replied _

_"Get going lad, she has a schedule" _

_"Believe me, she'll get there before you know it" Coachman said. _

_**The coachman command the horse as the courage rides away. Cinderella waves good-bye. The God sisters wave back. **_

_"We just gave her a NIGHT to remember" Charlotte said _

_"She definitely deserve it" Becky stated _

_**10:55 pm...**_


	13. Cinderella Arrives

**12\. CINDERELLA ARRIVES **

_**11: 10 pm...**_**Balor's Castle **

_The Magical courage arrives...Cinderella feels a bit NERVOUS thinking...__**I'm so nervous. I-I-I...don't know if I can do this. (sigh) I have to do this. I have to be BRAVE. I can do this. **_

_The coachman __***opened* **__the door; he lend out his hand smiling, "My lady" _

_She takes it and steps off, "Thank you" _

_He bows to her, "Have a great evening my lady. And remember, midnight, the MAGIC disappears" _

_"Yes. I know" _

_The Balor castle looks so BEAUTIFUL at night. Cinderella walks up to the front double doors walking inside. She turned around and see that the coachman is GONE. _

_"Okay, that's weird. Here we go" _

_Cinderella walks inside...it is so beautiful. Golden walls with marble floors. She can hear the sound of music as she gets closer then people TALKING. _

_**The Prince sits with his parents feeling a bit BORED. **_

_His mother placed her hand on top of his, "Son? Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah mother I'm fine" _

_"Then why don't you dance with one of these beautiful ladies here" _

_"I'm not interested mother really" _

_"Honey, come on please. Please?" _

_"(sigh) Mom seriously I..." _

_**HORNS *Sound off* **__Everyone looked up on top the stairs and spotted Cinderella. __***Silence* **__in the ballroom. Eyes locked on both the Prince and Cinderella; they both smile. She slowly walks down the steps. _

_**Its him! Connor! The guy from the town village. He's the Prince? I didn't see this coming. **__Cinderella said to herself. _

_**My dream comes TRUE! She's here! God, she's beautiful. **__he said to himself _

_King Balor leans over; speaks softly, "Who is she?" _

_"Where did she come from?" his wife said (softly) _

_"She appears to captured our son's attention" she said proudly with a smile_

_"True that" he winks; smiling. "She is beautiful" _

_"She is indeed" _

_"Mother...she looks femilar" Sasha said _

_"Yes she does. Have we seen her before?" Alexa asked _

_"I don't know but there's something about that girl that I don't like" Victoria stated folded her arms; snaring _

_Cinderella __***bows* **__the Prince, "Its a honor to MEET you your highness" _

_The Prince gently takes her hand, kiss it; smiling, "Pleasure is all MINE" _

_They eyes locked on each other; smiles. He wrapped her arm around his and escorted her towards the ballroom floor. _

_**Cinderella's POV**_

_**The Prince and I started dancing as the orchrestra started playing **_

_"So your the Prince. I should have known" _

_"Your surprised?" he asked _

_"No. Not really" _

_"You look magnificant tonight. How come you didn't tell me your a Princess?" _

_"You really think I'm a Princess?" _

_God I wish. I was. I would have not be in the position I'm in. Taking all the ABUSE from my Step mother and step sisters. This right here, right now, dancing the Prince is like a DREAM come TRUE. _

_"From what your wearing I assume you are. Are you?" he asked _

_**Damn it. I don't want to LIE to him. But I want to be HONEST **_

_"Unfortunately NO" I said with a brace; disappointing look_

_"I see" _

_"Your probably want to stop dancing with me now huh?" _

_"Why would I want to do that? I could dance with you all night" he said with a wink _

_All I can do is smile. I glanced around seeing all these EYES starring at me, "Everyone is starring at us" _

_"Really? Haven't noticed. Don't really care.. The ONLY person that matters is YOU" _

_My heart flutters in my chest. __**He's really into me. Somebody PINCH me now! **__I'm dreaming. _

_**25 minutes later...**_

_I got to know the King and Queen from both KINGDOMS. _

_"So tell us dear, where are you from? What's your name?" Sophie asked _

_"I'm from here. My name is Ella" _

_"Oh nice. And your parents?" _

_"Mother" _

_"Relax Finn. I just want to get to know this young lady" _

_"But your asking too many questions" _

_There asking about my mother. (sigh__**) I knew this would happen. But I will tell the TRUTH about it. I got nothing to HIDE. **_

_"Were not asking too many questions son. You don't mind us asking do you sweetheart? " the King asked Cinderella _

_I slightly smile, "No. I don't mind at all your majasty. My mother died when I was BORN" _

_Both Kings and Queens __***feels* **__sorry for me. Even the Prince himself. To me it was nothing to feel sorry about. I didn't know her. _

_The Prince gently place his hand on top of mines, "I'm so sorry" _

_"Its okay" _

_Richard runs up to him, "Your highness! Your highness! Prince Rollins and his goons are here" _

_Both Kings and Queens stand up; including Prince Balor. _

_"What? Call all GUARDS. Stop him from getting in the BALLROOM" _

_Richard __***bows*, **__"Yes sire" he runs towards the guards. _

_I heard about this Prince Seth Rollins. He continued his grandfather's EVIL work. Hurting people less fortune than him. __**He's nothing but a spineless PIG! **_


	14. Unexpected Guests

**13\. UNEXPECTED GUESTS**

_**11:25 pm **_

_**Prince Rollins and Roman Reigns stands on top the steps. **_

_**Everyone glanced at them. Most of them HATES him, others are afraid of him. **_

_"Oh my Gosh. That's Prince Rollins. He's is so DREAMY" Sasha said smiling _

_"Kings and Queens! Ladies and Gentlemen! Don't..."_

_King Balor quards runs up to them both, "Seth, Roman, you STOP right there!" _

_**Seth and Roman put up their hands; surrendering **_

_"Your majasty relax alright? Roman and I are not here to start anything. We heard about the BALL and we wanted to check it out" _

_"That's not going to happen. Turn around, and go back to where you came from" Thomas said ordering them _

_Prince Balor walks up to the steps, "You heard my father. Get the hell out of here" _

_"You don't tell us what to do. We can do whatever the hell we want to do" _

_"That's right" _

_One of Seth's men has Richard walking towards them with a sword on his neck. The crowd gasp. _

_"Your higness..." _

_"Its okay Richard. Let him go" _

_"Hmmm...I would let him go but...I rather let one of my men SLIT his throat. What do you say Roman?" _

_"I say SLIT his THROAT. Let everyone know they know not to mess with us" _

_"I agree. Guard!" Seth shouted giving the order _

_"NO wait! Stop! Alright. You can stay for a while" King Balor replied _

_Roman smile envious. Seth __***chuckled*, **__"Wise choice your majasty. Wise choice" _

_The guard let go of Richard; he felt relieved. Roman and Seth walked down the steps as to the King and his guards. _

_"He's so gorgeous" Sasha said softly_

_"I know right? And so bad" Alexa smiles licking her lips at him _

_"My, my my...such beautiful women in this BALLROOM tonight" _

_"That indeed my brotha" Roman said winking at one of the women _

_Prince Rollins bow at Queen Balor, "Your highness. So beautiful" _

_She slightly smile, "Thank you" _

_**Triple H and Stephaine didn't like the fact Seth are in your presence. **_

_He laughs, "Triple H, Stephaine" _

_"That's your majasty to you. Show some respect" Stephaine said with attitude _

_He __***bows* **__to them, "Relax okay? Your right. Your majasty and lady. Forgive me"_

_Roman bows as well; looking up at Stephaine and winks at her. Queen Hemseley rolled her eyes looking away. _

_**Seth looks at Cinderella, **__"Well, well. Look what we have here" _

_Roman glance at her, "Wow. She's not from around here. Are you baby girl?" _

_Finn stand in front of them, "Leave her alone" _

_"Finn come on man, I'm not going to do what she doesn't want to do. I only want to dance. That's it. Can we get some MUSIC up in here or what huh?!" _

_"Play please!" King Balor ordered _

_**The Orcherestra plays...**_

_Cinderella *smile*; touching the Prince shoulder, "Your highness, its okay. I don't mind" _

_"But I don't want you near him. He's nobody to be trusted" _

_"I know. I can take care of myself really. Don't worry" Cinderella said being confident. _

_**She takes Seth's hand as he escorted her to the middle of the ballroom as they started dancing. The Prince and everyone else looks on. **_

_"Uggh...what made her special?" Alexa said rolling her eyes folding her arms _

_"Nothing. She nobody special" Sasha said frowning _

_"There's something very familiar with that girl" Victoria said looking curiously _

_**Queen Stephaine Hemsely; touching heart, rubbing her thumb between her breasts she... had a *flashback* as she looks at Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins**_

_**2 Months ago... *Sexual content; nudity* **_

_In Prince Rollins bed, Seth and Roman fucking Queen Stephaine at the same time. All three of them on their knees in the bed, Seth in front of her, Roman in the back of her ENGAGING their penis inside her. Making her moan like a baby. _

_She takes turns kissing them as Roman squeezes her breasts from behind, Seth kissing her neck passionately. _

_The Queen knows what she's doing was wrong and she would get STONED for it but...she didn't care. She wanted this. She wanted to feel something. _

_Something that her own husband could have NEVER gave her. _

_"Oh yes...this is something I wanted for a long time" she said satisfied_

_Seth chuckled, "This is what you need your highness. And I'am glad we can give it to you" _

_**All three of them stopped slowly...**_

_"Shit, I'm not DONE with her" Roman said _

_"Then finish. I'm a grab me some wine" Seth steps off the bed naked. Pouring him some wine. _

_**Stephaine lays down, he spread her legs wide open and ENGAGED himself in her moving roughly up and down**_

_He grunt while she MOANS gripping his back down to his ass_

_"Oh...FUCK...YES. HARDER! HARDER!" she shouted _

_Seth looks on smiling drinking his wine_

_***Flashback* Over...**_

_Queen Stephaine snaps out of it as to Roman looks at her quickly with a smile. She looks away. _

_**On the Ballroom dance floor**_

_"Are you from around here?" Seth asked Cinderella _

_"No" _

_"You look so femilar. Have we met before?" _

_"No. I'm not from around here" _

_"Ah...I see. Where are you from?" _

_"Somewhere FAR away" _

_He chuckled, "Your not gonna tell me?" _

_"No" she said slightly smile _

_"Wow. Ok. I know a lot of people dont like me. Nor my grandfather. I can respect that" _

_Cinderella continues to look away while they were dancing _

_"You know, my grandfather Victor Rollins show me these pictures and told me this story about a woman name EVA" _

_She looks back at him_

_"This woman look just like you. BEAUTIFUL and YOUNG. But the thing is...she wasn't in a fancy dress like you. She was nothing. My grandfather gave her a life and yet, she was ungreatful. She was a whore" _

_**KICK! in the groin! **_

_"AAAAH!" Seth falls to his knees _

_**Cinderella runs out in the balcony. Prince Balor follows her. He laughs silently **_

_"Serves him right" Sophie stated _

_Roman helps him up, "Your alright?" _

_"I'm fine" _

_"Prince Rollins your time is up. Time to go" King Balor said _

_"Your right. I had enough of this lame ass party anyway. Your majesty, everybody. Come on brother, lets get the hell out of here" _

_**Reigns nodded walking away; Queen Stephaine feels relieved that their leaving **_

_"Oh no I don't want him to leave" Alexa said looking sad _

_"Me neither" Sasha replied __**(sad look) **_


	15. Everlasting Kiss

**14\. EVERLASTING KISS **

_**11: 50 pm **_

_**Cinderella looks at the CLOCK. Then looks at the moonlight **_

_From behind, Finn walks towards her slowly, "Are you alright?" _

_She turns around, "Yes. I'm fine" _

_"I'm sorry about his behavor. Whatever he said, he deserves it" _

_"You don't have to apologize on his behalf. Yes he did deserve it" _

_"What did he say to you?" _

_"Its not important anyway" _

_"It is to me. If he hurt your feelings. What did he say?" _

_"Your curious aren't you?" _

_"Yes" _

_"Okay but first, could you call me Ella. I don't want my step-mother and step-sisters that I'm here tonight. So far they don't recongize me" _

_"Sure. of course" _

_He takes his suit jacket off and put it around her, "There. You look COLD" _

_"Thanks" _

_"Anytime my love. Now tell me more about yourself" _

_"Why?" _

_"Because I'm interested in you. I thought I will never see you again. Tonight, it was like a DREAM come true. I felt like I was in HEAVEN and no one else matters" _

_"I'm falling in LOVE with you Cinderella" _

_She couldn't respond but to feel for the 1st time in her life, someone LOVES her. That touches her heart with tears falling down her face. _

_"You do?" _

_**11:57 pm**_

_He gently wipe her tears placing his hands on her cheeks, "Yes. I do" _

_The Prince leans forward and KISSES her passionately. She responds by putting her arms around his neck as to him putting his arms around her waist. _

_Tongue and all __**(French kiss) **__Cinderella has never had an EVERLASTING KISS like she is having right now with the Prince. _

_**Its a moment to remember**_

_**12:00 **_

_**Ding Dong! **_

_The moment is OVER _

_She __***unlock* **__lips from the Prince, "Sorry I have to GO" _

_He gently takes her hand, "Don't go. Stay with me" _

_"I can't" she gently move his hand and runs out. Prince Balor wasn't giving up. He follows her up the steps, "Ella! Ella! Wait!" _

_**Everyone looks on...**_

_"I knew she was too good for him. Why is he following her?" Alexa asked _

_Richard __***clears* **__his throat. All three women turned looking at him smiling. _

_**The MAGIC disappears! Cinderella back in her old rags running towards the village! **_

_Prince Balor runs down the steps outside too late. He saw one GLASS slipper on the last step. He picks it up looking out in the green trees and the Village fall away. _

_King Balor sees his son standing there. He walks down the steps, "Was she the ONE son?" _

_"Yes father. She is. And I'm a FIND her. I won't sleep unitl I find her. Do you understand?" _

_He smile patting his son on the back, "I do. I"m with you" _

_"Sir, is everything ok?" Richard asked _

_"Everything is fine Richard" _

_"Richard I want you get the GUARDS together. Put it through the KINGDOM to look for the woman I love. I need a sketch artist now" Balor ordered _

_He looks at Thomas, "Sir?" _

_"Do what he says Richard" _

_"Yes sir" _

_**Richard went and gathered the guards and the sketch artist **_


	16. Freedom

**15\. FREEDOM**

_**12: 35 am**_

_The Evil Step-mother and step sisters arrives home. They walked through the doorand saw Cinderella sitting on her suitcase smiling with YELLOW creepy eyes; chuckling _

_***Violence; disturbing. Nudity* **_

_All three of them looking SCARED and frightened_

_Cinderella stands up smiling, "Hello mother dear. Sisters. Welcome home" _

_Victoria walks up to her, "Welcome home my ASS. What the hell kind of witch craft you got yourself into?!" _

_The step-mother SLAPS Cinderella hard!, "Answer me!" _

_The daughter servant chuckled grabbing Victoria by the hair and throws her from across the room! _

_"AHHHHHHH!" _

_**BAMB! **__the evil step-mother's back hit the wall sliding down on the ground! Pretty much out of it. _

_The step sisters didn't know what to do but to be afraid_

_Cinderella walks up to them, "Don't be afraid my sisters. I'm not going to HARM you. I want all three of us to be FREE. Free from her lies, deciet, her abuse, and her sexual activites she wanted you to do on each other or other people" _

_"How did you know that?" Sasha asked _

_"Yeah. She pretty much tells us that you don't know" Alexa said _

_"Well, I'm not her favorite am I?" _

_Cinderella steps in front of Alexa and KISSES her on the lips __**(Tongue) **__then she went over to Sasha and KISSES her on the lips __**(Tongue) **_

_***Disturbance; nudity, language* **_

_Both step-sisters gasp then their eyes turned yellow; smiling_

_"Your ready to have some FUN?" _

_They nodded yes looking at Victoria moving slowly. Grunt, looking up at them with tears, "Alexa...Sasha...HELP me" _

_"Help you?" Alexa asked _

_"Were not going to help you. Were gonna DESTROY you!" Sasha shouted_

_Alexa takes her by the arms hard as to Sasha takes her by the legs! Dragging her in the middle of the floor. Victoria tries to get away! _

_"NO! NO! Let me go! What is the matter with you two?! Don't do this!" Victoria shouted; crying_

_Laughing wicked; placing her down in the middle. Medal bars pins her arms and legs. _

_"Stop laughing! Stop it! This is not FUNNY!" _

_"Its funny to us Victoria!" Cinderella shouted _

_The step-sisters RIPS the clothes off the step-mother. Completely NAKED. _

_"NOOOO! NO!" Victoria shouted trying to get loose_

_"Oh you can yell all you want Victoria! No one is gonna HEAR you! Nobody is gonna give a SHIT!" _

_"Bring it OVER!" _

_The 2 girls brought over the vodka. They all kneeled down..._

_"Your thrusty...mother?" _

_"No. No. Cinderella I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm really am. Please...how mercy on me. You don't have to believe me but I'm telling you...I'm so sorry" _

_"For what?!" _

_"For calling you and your mother a whore. Your not. I'am. I'm the whore. I abused you to make me have power. To forget all my troubled ways. I'm missing your mother so much" _

_Cinderella and the sisters laughs, "Hahahahahaha!" _

_"Why are you three laughing?! Don't laugh! I'm not making this up!" _

_"Oh shut up! We are sick and TIRED of you!" _

_"Yeah!" _

_Alexa and Sasha toss Vodka on her body...Cinderella pours vodka all in her face! Victoria coughs as it spills all in her face. _

_"You like that?! You should! Its good for you mother!" _

_The helpless step-mother cries, "How could you three do this to me? After I...gave you EVERYTHING" _

_All three of them laughing at her; Sasha and Alexa started kicking her as to Cinderella kneels down and chokes her, "This is what you like doing to ME!" _

_The two step sisters stop kicking her; Cinderella lift her hand from around her step mother's neck. Victoria chokes roughly as blood pour out her mouth. The defenseless woman sobs, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" _

_Her wrists and legs are FREE, she bald up on the floor as to the sisters covered her with a blanket. _

_"You should be sorry. My sisters and I are FREE. And you, your gonna ROT here with your GUILT" _

_Cinderella leaves as her sisters follows her out the house. Victoria lays there crying...ALONE. _

_**A woman figure with long blonde hair looks ON as the sisters went through the woods. **_


	17. Find Her!

**16\. FIND HER...I SAW HER! **

_**Balor Kingdom (1:15 am) **_

_Prince Balor stayed on the steps where he saw the glass slipper. He is determined to FIND the LOVE of his life. _

_The door opened from behind him...its his mother Sophie. _

_She walked down the steps standing next to him. He looks up at her, "You should be in bed mother. Its pretty LATE" _

_"It is late. It's 1 am in the morning. You should get some rest. Our guards be out all night looking for her. Go to bed" _

_He shakes her head, "I can't mother. I just can't" _

_The Queen takes a deep __***sigh* **__sitting down next to him; putting her arm him smiling, "My son is madly in LOVE. Hmmmph...I was waiting for this day to happen" _

_"Why you say that?" he asked _

_"Because when you were 10 years old, you said that you'll never want to FALL in love. Girls were nasty" _

_He chuckled, "I remember. I thought that love wasn't real" _

_"Yep. But over the years, you've grow up to be a smart, intellegent young man who found out that love does exist" _

_"I kissed her tonight mother" _

_She smiles, "How does that make you feel?" _

_"Like I'm floating on air. My stomach is full of butterflies" _

_"That's completely normal my son. Your father had the same FEELINGS when he first met me" _

_"He did?" _

_"Yep. He did. He told me I was he's lifesaver after your mother passed away giving birth to you" _

_"He told me that once. How he LOST it. How he was close to not want to LIVE anymore. But it was you and me that kept him going" _

_She nodded; smiling, "That's true" _

_The Prince kissed his mother on the cheek, hug her, "I love you so much" _

_"I love you too" _

_He saw a woman from a DISTANCE, not too far from the castle._

_**It looks like CINDERELLA! **_

_"Its her!" he shouted. Finn runs down the steps! _

_"Cinderella!" _

_**The figure that looks like Cinderella runs away**_

_"Finn!" Sophie shouted walking down the steps quickly _

_"Wait! Come back! Guards! Follow me!" Finn ordered _

_The King came out the front door, "What is going on out here?" _

_"Finn saw her. He went around the castle with the guards" _

_"Damn it. Stay here" _

_"Thomas..." _

_"Just stay here my LOVE" he ordered; kissed her. _

_Thomas runs around the castle, "Finn! Finn!" _

_"You two go that way, the other go on the left! MOVE!" Finn shouted _

_"Yes sir!" _

_The guards took the orders. _

_The King is out of breath; holding his chest, "F...i..nn" _

_The Prince turned around, "Father!" _

_King Thomas collasped on the ground as Finn holding him, "Father hang on. Guard! Guard!" _

_"What are you doing out here?" _

_"I...know what it feels like to fall in LOVE. I promise you, we will find her. I promise" _

_Tears fall down the Prince face, "You shouldn't of came out here. You know you have a heart condition" _

_"I know. Sometimes I can be stubborn" _

_"Yeah. You can be" _

_Richard runs up, "Oh my God! Your highness. Guards! Over here NOW!" _

_Two guards slowly takes King Thomas back to the castle to be checked on. _

_"Finn, you need to get back to the castle. Your father could be ILL" _

_"I'll be there just give me a minute" _

_"She's not around anymore Finn" _

_He looks at him, "You saw her?" Finn pulls him by the shirt, "Why didn't you STOP her?!" _

_"It was too late! She ran too fast!" _

_The Prince shoved him; feeling frustrated. He turned around (sigh)..._

_"I'm sorry your majasty. I told the guards to look out for her. We'll find her" _

_Finn turned back around, "No. I will FIND her. As long as it takes" _

_**The determined Prince walks back to the castle as Richard stand there feeling disappointed**_


End file.
